starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reptador Excavadora
El Reptador Excavadora era un modelo de reptador de las arenas fabricado por la Corporación Minera Corelliana. Características Los reptadores excavadora fueron potenciados por un antiguo vapor nuclear. Sus ruedas gigantescas les permitían pasar por terrenos dificultosos. Los reptadores debían de ser lo extremadamente estables para que no se derrumbaran en fuertes tormentas de arena, y eran, por tanto, el mejor modo de viajar para los jawas por los severos desiertos de Tatooine mientras evitaban ataques de los guerreros tusken quienes intentaban cortarles el paso. Los reptadores excavadora se utilizabn, normalmente para obtener minerales y recursos. El puente del reptador se encontraba en la parte superior, rodeado por pequeñas ventanas. El capitan del vehículo normalmente podía ser encontrado en el puente. Los capitanes podían ver todo el paisaje del desierto, en cambio, los trabajadores solo podían ver los "preciosos" destellos de metal del motor y los escáneres de conducción. Solo una pequeña cantidad de reptadores eran utilizados por la tripulación, y los jawas, a veces, dormían escondidos en los armarios del camarote del reptador. Los reptadores excavadora requerían ser reparados muchas veces. Estos tipos de reptadores se podían modificar, una de las más famosas modificaciones era añadirle brazos-grúa colocados en la parte superior del vehículo. Historia Los reptadores excavadora fueron comprados por la Corporación Minera Corelliana quienes esperaban encontrar minerales en los planetas. Cuando este plan se truncó, los mineros fueron abandonados junto a su equipo. En el siguiente milenio, estos vehículos fueron usados por los jawas como transportes traficantes y rebuscadores. Como resultado, los reptadores se convirtieron en un importante componente para la sociedad jawa. Aunque su verdadero uso era el de buscar, vender, reparar y transportar droides. Tradicionalmente, una parte del clan jawa permanecía en los poblados o fortalezas, mientras la otra mitad se quedaban en los reptadores para defender a el resto del clan. thumb|left|Esquema de un [[reptador excavadora]] Debido a su avanzada edad, los reptadoras requerían constantes reparos, aunque muchos granjeros de humedad, se fijaron en que los jawas podían mantenerlos con pocos reparos para siempre. Los reptadores, raras veces eran vistos juntos, aunque, los jawas, anualmente celebraban los misteriosos Grandes Encuentros de Intercambio en el Mar de Dunas. En esos clandestinos encuentros, numerosos clanes jawa podían intercambiar chatarra, vender droides, comprar tecnología, e incluso proponer matrimonio entre clanes. En el 14 ABY, mientras la misión en Tatooine, Jaden Korr tuvo que negociar con un par de jawas, y consiguió entrar en un reptador. Jaden recuperó a una unidad droide astromecánico R5 entre otros droides desactivados. Entre bastidores *El concepto artístico del reptador excavadora, tal vez pudo haber sido inspirada en el Hotel du Lac en Tunisia. Este hotel es muy semejante al reptador *El nombre "reptador de las arenas" tal vez pudo haber sido inspirada en los "caminantes de las arenas", una criatura mitológica árabe que vaga por el desierto por la noche, robando camellos, y solo dejando un rastro parecido al de un cangrejo. El robo de droides de los jawa, es muy similar al robo de camellos de los caminantes de las arenas. Apariciones *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Star Wars: Episode I: Racer'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon '' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey '' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Spare Parts (Pequeña historia)|Spare Parts" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 11'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Revenants'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Spare Parts comic'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' Categoría:Vehículos terrestres Categoría:Productos de Corporación Minera Corellia Categoría:Transportes